


a pretty face, but you do so carry on

by akamine_chan



Series: Venom [1]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: anon_lovefest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who would have known that Party Poison would fall so easily for a pretty face?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	a pretty face, but you do so carry on

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for non-permanent character death and dub-con elements. 
> 
> Written non-anonymously for the LJ community anon_lovefest. Unbeta'd. Mind the warnings. Prompt: Party Poison/Gerard, Gerard works for Korse
> 
> Not part of anything else I've written. That would likely break me.
> 
> Title swiped from _Thank You For The Venom_ by My Chemical Romance

"Who would have known that Party Poison would fall so easily for a pretty face?"

The words cut, of course they did, because it's true. He'd fallen so fucking hard and fast for Gerard. He grins back mockingly. "We all have our vices." He shrugs, carelessly. "And it _is_ a very pretty face."

Gerard shakes his head. "I'm disillusioned. I thought this was going to be harder."

Poison tilts his head. "Sorry." And he is. Sorry he didn't see what was right in front of him, didn't see Gerard for what he really was. Korse's boy. "We all have to live with our little disappointments."

"You were a good fuck, though. I wanted to keep you as a toy for a while, fuck you whenever I wanted, but Korse says you're too dangerous." Gerard fiddles with his raygun, standard Drac-issue, perfectly white like the room, like Bat City.

Poison smiles and blows a kiss at Gerard. "Your loss, baby. Maybe next time."

"Next time?" Gerard smiles, predator sharp and hungry. "There won't be a next time. Korse promised me that I could kill you." He strokes a long finger down the muzzle of his gun. "I've been looking forward to it."

Poison laughs and it's genuine, because Gerard is so damn earnest. "Oh, sugar." Poison grins back. "There's _always_ a next time. And next time, I'm gonna kill you." He winks. "Didn't you know? Killjoys never die."

Gerard stands up, anger twisting his pretty face. "Fucker." His hand is steady as he points the gun at Poison's head. And pulls the trigger.

-fin-


End file.
